In a liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules must be aligned in a certain direction when they display patterns under an electric field. The alignment film coated on the inner surface of the liquid crystal cell can allow the liquid crystal molecules to arrange in order. The film-forming material is referred to the liquid crystal alignment film. Currently, the process for forming the liquid crystal alignment film in industry mainly comprises: 1. forming a film by using a APR (transfer) process; 2. forming a film by using inkjet spraying process. The two methods, however, are problematic in certain aspects. For example, the APR process needs an additional layout design, and the transfer will lead to considerable waste of the alignment film solution. The final film prepared by inkjet may have poor surface evenness and uniformity. The use of these alignment films from both processes is thus restricted to some extent. Furthermore, prior to dropping the liquid crystal, the above two film-forming processes will need a process of rubbing orientation to finally achieve an oriented anchoring of the liquid crystal molecules. It will cause some rubbing-related adverse effects, such as, particulate debris, rubbing mura, and so on.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a liquid crystal alignment film that has a uniform thickness and will be suitable for manufacturing liquid crystal alignment film articles shaped in a large area. Moreover, the liquid crystal molecules can be oriented after film-forming and before the dropping of the liquid crystal, without rubbing thereto.